Jumping The Midnight Train
by twice the rogue
Summary: Great Depression circus fic. Klaine. When Blaine finds himself on the road he ends up in a situation he never thought he would be in and meet a group of people he never would have imagined meeting. And one was the most perfect being he'd ever meet, it was a shame he was taken.


Hello, I'm Twice_the_rogue and this is my new Klaine story. Just so nobody is confused it is set in the great depression, in a traveling circus and Blaine has not yet clicked on that he is gay. I'm starting it off loosely based on water for elephants as in I am borrowing the situation but might go off tracks if the mood takes me (you'll still get the fic if you haven't seen it and might even enjoy the story more as you don;t know what happens). Updates should be rather regular but I should say I am writing this to help me get over the writers block I am facing with my other stories, both of which are almost complete so should be my priority. On with the show.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters or any references to water for elephants.

Jumping the midnight train.

Chapter one.

It was as if I'd stepped into another world. The stalls and crowds of young families disappeared and all that was left was that little patch of earth and the ethereal beings moving around it. The horses were not like the horses in Ohio, they were not working horses. They were beautiful, their pure white tails and manes flowed like liquid light and they were dancing. But it was what they were dancing around that I could not take my eyes off. It took me a moment to believe my eyes because the person the horses were dancing around was just to beautiful to be real. He had pale white skin that seemed to glow from within, lips the most perfect shade of pink, eyes wide and blue. He had perfectly coiffed brown hair that looked like it would feel soft under my fingers and a light blush over well sculptured cheekbones. As he lead the horses with graceful fluid gestures I took in the shape of his body underneath the sequined waist coat and white tights that clung to his body. He was well toned from his life in the circus but it was obvious that he had never hauled spikes or held a mallet. He was the talent and in this little world that made him much higher status than me.

* * *

It was a year of big changes. When the markets had crashed, nobody in my neighborhood had worried at first. After all, New York was far away from our small city in Ohio. It didn't take long for the crash to reach us though, the big hit being when the factories closed, half the men in city lost their jobs. I had always been protected from the world, my father was a vet and my mother was a homemaker who looked after children in the neighborhood when their mothers went to work whatever jobs they could. The crash never touched me personally, my parents always provided for me and I was able to go to the well renowned veterinary school in the nearby city. I also had the satisfaction in knowing that they provided for others as well, father never charged somebody who couldn't afford it. He accepted gifts off food when it could be spared instead or even work around the house or knitted clothes , he would cure their animals for the love of the animal and the knowledge that peoples livelihood and the lives of their families were closely tied with the horses or hens well being. It was a good life but unfortunately one that was about to end. But endings lead to beginnings and sometimes when you end up lost you find something good you would have never have thought to look for.

I had expected my life to change that day, though not in the way It did. It was the day of my final exam I had been studying for that exam for three years and I knew that afterwards I would be a vet just like my father. More than that, I knew that afterwards the prettiest cleverest girl in the school was going to give me her virginity. Quinn and I had been stepping out together for just over a year, she was a clever girl that any man would be pleased to be seen with. She had quickly become my best friend because of her wit and determination but she started to show me that she wanted more and after two years I had made the move to calling her my girlfriend. I always wondered if what I felt for Quinn was what other guys felt for their girlfriends I respected her and I knew that she was beautiful, I was more nervous about that night than the exam. Perhaps it was the respect that kept my body from reacting in any embarrassing manner while she was around.

I got up with a spring in my step, I couldn't wait to do my parents proud. I wanted to be a vet like my father, I wanted to start practicing with him and work hard to pay him back for everything that he had down for me. He had been the main influence on my life, and I always remember his careful guidance and full smiles. I knew I was adored. I washed and put on my best suit so I would look good next to Quinn at the little party we would be having after the exam. I went downstairs and kissed my Mom on the cheek. I still remember that as she passed me my packed lunch she told me that she was proud of me an loved me what ever I did. I looked in on my fathers office, he was bent over a pile of papers, for a second I saw a worried look then he noticed me and the wide smile was back.

"I'd wish you good luck but I know you put the hard work in so you don't need it."

"Thanks Dad."

He looked almost nervous for a moment.

"When do you have to go?"

"In about five minutes."

"Then sit with me for five minutes."

I took the wooden chair next to his desk as my father turned to face me.

"I'm proud of you Blaine."

"Thank you."

"All I want is for you to be happy in life. And happiness comes from love. Quinn's a lovely girl, whatever you do respect her, but respect yourself and your feelings too."

I found myself sighing.

"She's a lovely girl."

"When I see you together I don;t see it. I don;t want to interfere in your life, but I don't want you to settle on anything less than the love I felt for your mother. I want you too feel that feeling like you've been hit in the chest because she's just so beautiful you can't believe she's real and ever word she says just settles it in your mind that she's the one you have to spend the rest of your life with."

"I've never felt that." I felt embarrassed to admit to my father that I'd never found anybody that beautiful. I would never admit it to anybody but I was worried there was something wrong with me and that if I couldn't;t love Quinn I was incapable of loving anybody.

"Don't rush it Blaine, like I said respect you heart." He rested his hand on my shoulder briefly and smiled at me.

"Time to go."

"Thanks Dad."

As I walked into the city I thought over his words. Perhaps I wasn't ready to go tot he next stage with Quinn. She was a respectable girl and I didn't want to spoil her chances. It was wrong to take her virginity if I wasn't sure that one day I would propose to her. I knew that was what she would expect. That was what everybody expected, we were the beautiful couple and everybody expected me to go into business with my father and save up for a small apartment in the city and then marry Quinn. Have some babies and eventually take over my Fathers business.

I got to the exam room and clapped my classmates on the shoulder wishing them luck before I went In. Quinn smiled at me from across the room as I sat at the desk. I smiled back, why would it be so bad to spend my life with Quinn, she was my best friend and she'd always push me to be everything I could be.  
I had studied for so long that the exam seemed almost easy. I was concentrating so much on the questions that I didn't notice the officer come into the room half way through.

"Blaine Anderson."

I looked up at my name being called. I quickly took in the stern looking officer and the worried looking teacher. I had no idea what it was about so I stood up to go out so I could quickly figure out what was going on and get back to acing my exam.

We stood in the hallway. I can barely remember what was said, only the first unbelievable sentence.

"Mr. Anderson, there has been an accident. I'm sorry there's no way to say this gently but your parents were killed.

* * *

If you have enjoyed this please review and take a look at my other Klaine fics.


End file.
